Money tree
by Agent BM
Summary: Everyone knows money doesn't grow on trees, but what happens when Anais makes that happen? The wattersons go money hungry that's what. This summary stinks I know, please read, you'll like it, I hope. I don't own anything, no flames please
1. Chapter 1

**Money tree**

**i don't own tawog or lexy, she belongs to lexboss**

**no flames please, I'm serious**

(Watterson house, 10 pm)

Anais sat at a desk in her room working on something. She was adding strange chemicals to a plant and buried a hundred dollar bill she found on the street into the soil. Her sister Lexy was lying in bed texting friends

"Anais it's getting late and you've been secretive all day, what're you doing over there anyway?" Asked Lexy

"Something that'll change our lives, everyone always says money doesn't grow on trees, I plan to change that, I'm growing a money tree. One because i want to know what it feels like to be rich, and 2 I'm hoping I'll get some friends" said Anais

"You don't have any friends?" Asked Lexy

"Smart people like me aren't the type of people you want to be friends with unless you want them to do your homework, it's lonely being a genius sometimes" said Anais sadly

"Im sorry to hear that" said Lexy

"It's ok, at least i have one friend, penny's sister Sarah" said Anais

"Well im going to bed, it's a school night" said Lexy as she got under her blanket and turned her lamp off

"(Yawn) I'll finish up tomorrow, I need to rest my brain" said Anais as she got into her bed

"Goodnight sis" said Lex sleepily

"Goodnight lex" said Anais before falling asleep

not too long after the girls fell asleep, something shaped like a rectangle grew off a branch, a picture of Ben Franklin appeared on the leaf along with the other markings of a $100 dollar bill. The other leaves started changing into money, Anais had officially made a money tree

(The next morning)

Lexys alarm on her phone went off. She turned the alarm off and got out of bed still sleepy and went to Anais's bed and shook her awake

"Sis get up time for school" said Lexy

Anais yawned and got out of bed and rubbed her eyes awake. Her attention went to her plant and her eyes shot wide awake when she saw her plant was covered with money. She ran to her plant and examined it

"It worked, I made a money tree" said Anais excited

Lexy took a bill off the tree and examined it

"It's real money, you know what this means?" Asked Lexy

"That we're rich" said Anais as she watered the plant

"Yeah and I can quit my after school job at jacks chicken shack, hang on"

Lexy grabbed her phone and called her boss

"Who is this what do you want?"

"Mr. Perkins, it's lexy, I just called to say you stink like a horse butt and I quit" said Lexy

"WHAT! WHY YOU LAZY SMART ASS SON OF A-

Lexy hung up

"I can't wait to bring this to show and tell, I can imagine the looks on everyone's faces" said Anais happily


	2. Chapter 2

(Show and tell, Anais's class near the end of the day)

"Anais, did you bring something for show and tell?" Asked Mr small

"Yes I did, I think you're all gonna love this" said Anais as she got up to the front of her class

"So brainy, what lame thing did you bring today?" Asked a hockey puck

"I'm glad you asked Jack, behold"

Anais removed the sheet covering her tree

"My very own creation, the Watterson money tree, I was working all day yesterday to make this and I'm very proud of it, it produces fresh green $100 dollar bills" said Anais

the class ooed and aahed at the tree. Mr small took a bill off the tree

"Why hello mr franklin, these are real?" Asked Mr small

"Yes they are" said Anais

Mr small took a bunch of bills off the tree

"Sorry, it's just I've never been around so much money and I need it to pay bills" said Small

a bunch of $100 bills grew back where mr small took them out

"The only downside is it needs a lot of water, but it's all worth it" said Anais

the bell rang

"Class dismissed, have a great weekend" said Small as he hugged his money

Anais walked out with all her classmates following her trying to get some money

"Anais let me walk you to the bus"

"I'll do your homework"

"I'll massage your ears"

"I'll give you a brand new daisy doll"

"I'll get you tickets to the daisy the donkey show"

Anais ignored her classmates offers and went to the bus and sat next to Lexy

"So how'd your tree go with your classmates?" Asked Lexy

"Great, now that I'm done bragging, Im gonna use some money" said Anais

"On what?" Asked Lexy

"You'll see" said Anais

"Hey Anais, now can you tell me and Darwin what you have under that sheet?" asked Gumball

Anais lifted the sheet an Gumball and Darwin gasped with amazement

"Is that-

"yep" said Anais

"And does that mean-

"Oh yeah" said Lexy

"We're rich" said Gumball and Darwin happily

"What should we buy with this money?" Asked Darwin

"I have an idea, I have men waiting at home right now to build a pool" said Anais

"Awesome" cheered Gumball and Darwin

"Does mom know about this?" Asked Lexy

"She'll find out soon enough, besides a pool sounds like something we could use on those hot days" said Anais

"Yeah it does" said Gumball

(Later that day)

Nicole came back home after working and saw construction equipment in her backyard and men digging. She went to Richard who was napping on the couch

"Richard what're those men doing in our backyard?" asked Nicole

"Building a swimming pool" said Richard

"Who told them to build a pool in our backyard?" Asked Nicole angrily

"Anais" said Richard

"ANAIS!" Shouted Nicole angrily

"Yes mom?"

"You hired men to build a pool, do you expect me to pay for this I'm not made of money" shouted Nicole angrily

"I'm paying for it" said Anais

"How do you have the money to pay for this money doesn't grow on trees" said Nicole angrily

Anais ran up to her room and brought down her tree. Nicole looked at the tree

"Is this real?" Asked Nicole

"Yes it is, I made the tree myself" said Anais

"I'm impressed but that doesn't excuse you for the fact that youre building a pool without my permission" said nicole

"Mom we'll finally have everything we need in our lives, our money problems are over" said Anais

"Wait a minute, with this money I won't have to work for that dead end job ever again. I'm gonna call my boss and tell him I quit" said Nicole

"Wait since we have so much money, we can buy anything we want" said Richard happily

"That's right, whos up for a shopping spree?" Asked Nicole

"Kids get in the car" shouted Richard


	3. Chapter 3

(Mall)

Richard was looking at a camera connected to a big tv. His face appeared on the tv

"Now this is big screen tv" said Richard

"It's $1000 Richard do we really need a tv this big?" Asked Nicole

"Come on" said Richard

"It wouldn't for anyway, find something big but not too big" said Nicole

"Excuse me are you Nicole Watterson?" Asked a man in a suit

"yes why?" Asked Nicole

"Order from richard watterson, enjoy" said the man in the suit giving her a box

Inside the box was a gold watch, nice pearl necklace, and some bracelets and other necklaces

"Well nice jewelry does suit a working woman like me" said Nicole as she put the pearls and watch on

(Video game store)

"Behold the limited edition impossible to find in most stores game system, the X2 mega station" said a mouse

"Woah" said Gumball

"We'll take it, we'll be paying in cash" said Darwin as he gave the mouse a ton of money

"Yes sir, I'll have it delivered to you home" said the mouse

(Apple store)

Lexy was buying herself a computer and new headphones

"What headphones do you have mr small that are good, and really good" said Lexy

"Well I do have the Alien ultra headphones, they give out great sound, noise proof and they only cost $500, but you don't want these" said Mr small

"I'll take it" said Lexy snatching the headphones and paying mr small with $100 dollar bills

"This must be my lucky day" said small

Lexy walked out of the store and saw Valley and Roger (Oc's of jevaf5) asking for money

"Hey guys, need money?" Asked lexy

"Yeah, we need it to pay for food and rent at the motel down the street, we decided to move on from the whole junkyard thing" said Roger

Lexy gave them a bunch of money

"Thanks Lexy, we're gonna be eating well tonight" said Valley

"What are friends for" said Lexy

The family continued going across the mall buying everything they wanted, massage chairs to gadgets, to toys and jewelry, they even paid to make their house bigger to fit everything

The family was now driving home

"Well that was fun, what do we do next?" Asked Gumball

"Now we go home and enjoy our stuff" said Richard

"And I gotta water my tree, if it's not watered every few hours it will die and then we'll have no money" said Anais

"Then there's no time to lose" said Nicole

she drove the car faster and made it home in 4 minutes flat

Anais rushed to the back where the pool was now being tiled. She watered the tree and paid the workers

"Thanks, anything else you want like a water slide or hot tub for the family or anything?" Asked a worker

"Well-


End file.
